


To Rome

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Chosen."





	To Rome

Buffy slammed the hotel door shut. They'd been traveling for days, staying in cheap flea bag motels. They all looked the same – same brown carpet, same stains on the walls and moldy grout in the shower. She tossed an armful of cheesy doodles and candy bars on the lone double bed.

"What's going on, B?" Faith looked up from hitting the channel up button on the remote. She sat on the bed, stretched out.

Buffy shed her jacket and threw it on a chair. "He asked me."

"Asked you what? Who?" Faith opened a Snickers bar and bit down.

"Giles." Buffy sighed and dead bolted the door. "He asked if I wanted to go to England."

"Yeah." Moving over, Faith allowed Buffy to sit down next to her. "Asked me the same thing."

"Guess you wouldn't understand." Buffy laid her head against the wall. "It's a choice, Faith. Since I was called, I didn't have a choice. I had to be the Slayer; I was the chosen one."

"Chosen two, B." Faith linked her hand in Buffy's. "Even if I didn't give you a break." She shook her head at the memories. "So go. Go somewhere that you've always wanted to."

"Like where?"

"Pick. Anywhere. The first thing that comes to your mind."

"Rome," Buffy answered and smiled at Faith.


End file.
